


Let your heart lead the way

by Eighthofhearts



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Freeform, M/M, c2e103 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts
Summary: A simple look and all is known.~~~A brief examination of two men nearly separated.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Let your heart lead the way

**Author's Note:**

> Written in between eps 103 and 104, some hopeful speculation. Trying a new freeform sorta style. Hope you all enjoy.

(Nighttime. A dome. A campfire in the distance. Two battle tired men. A thought)

Mr. Fjord, how may I help you?

H-how did yo... nevermind. May I speak with you for a moment... Mr. Clay?

(A gentle pat to the ground)

I wanted to just check in with you, after everything that happened today.

It was a scary few moments for all of us, but we all got out relatively unscathed.

But how are _you_ feeling? Mr. Clay, please, I know you are a healer but your well being matters too.

(Silence)

Here, I've an idea: a thought for a thought.

(A leary eye)

I will share a thought with you, one that I thought I'd never share, if you simply share with me how you feel.

(Tenseness) Okay... I _was_ scared. There's one thing where a force greater than yourself guides you to a destiny to be fulfilled, there's another where a being _forces_ you to be a weapon of their immorality. I do _not_ like being a weapon.

Mr. Clay, I'm... I'm sorry that I cannot offer you comforting words here, my wisdom has not quite reached your levels yet (a nervous laugh)

My wisdom is personal to me, as yours will be to you. Besides, all I ever need from you is to be by my side.

(Peaceful silence)

You've heard my side, now what would you like to share?

Oh, I honestly thought you'd be longer. I don't quite know what to say yet.

This is something you've known for a long time, yes?

(A silent "yes")

Then just speak from the heart.

You see, I don't really know how to do that... at least not yet. The words that come from my heart come out jumbled, a tangle of emotional nonsense. I like speaking from my head more, I know what I'm saying there.

No, you know what you _sound like_ in your head. Not to be rude, Mr. Fjord, but I need to hear from your heart, not your head.

(A nervous silence) I was very scared... we were going to lose you today, that Vokodo would take grasp and not let you go. That would have been a fate worse than death…

(A momentary pause) That can't be all? This is something you've known longer than just today.

(A trickle of sweat not caused by fire light) It's not... but my brain is stopping my heart from saying more.

(Eyes lock) Oh... Mr. Fjord... why didn't you say so?

I didn't know how to.

Here's a good way. (A fearful, but hungry, kiss that melts slowly into gentle passion. Holding each other by crackling fire light for some time)

Thank you for being braver than I.

Bravery has nothing to do with it. Just try to let your heart lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @Lesbeauan and feel free to message me to join my Caduceus Conspiracy Club discord server!


End file.
